ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CJSellers
Christian James Sellers (born May 20, 1987), better known by his ring name CJSellers, is a current professional wrestler, promoter, announcer, and commentator. CJSellers is the current Chairman, CEO and Chairman of the Executive Committee of Detroit, MI-based professional wrestling promotion Wrestling Franchise Federation (branded as WFF). CJSellers began his wrestling career at the age of 14 years old, the youngest professional wrestler ever. He trained and wrestled at local wrestling schools until being picked up by the WWF/WWE in 2001 where he was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), working in many singles and tag team matches. Before graduating high school in 2005, CJSellers was already in the prime of career soon after being sent to the main roster in 2003, he was already a multi-time Intercontinental, United States and Tag Team Champion. Over the course of his continued 12+ year career, CJSellers has won the WWE Championship 3 times, WWE World Heavyweight Championship 1 time, WWE Intercontinental Championship 3 times, WWE United States Championship 1 time, and also has held the WWE Tag Team Championship 4 times with his cousin and former WFF Superstar Brandon. If that wasn't enough, during the beginning of his career, CJSellers ventured out and began his own wrestling franchise while still under contract with the WWF/E. He started the Wrestling Franchise Federation in the Summer of 2001. He has had many championship successes since then, winning the WFF Championship 5 times, WFF World Heavyweight Championship 2 times, ECW Championship 1 time, WFF Intercontinental Championship 3 times, WFF United States Championship 2 times, WFF Tag Team Championship 3 times with the likes of AJ Styles and Shannon Silveria. Career (2001-Present) World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2001-2012) CJSellers made his debut alongside his cousin, former WFF Superstar, Brandon. They debuted during a SmackDown! taping, defeating WWF Tag Team Champions at the time, The New Age Outlaws. A week later, they were guaranteed a WWF Tag Team Championship shot that night. They defeated The New Age Outlaws and became the new WWF Tag Team Champions. They went on to be a successful tag team for 7 straight months until CJSellers was injured during a RAW IS WAR taping. They had to vacate the Tag Team Championships, leaving Brandon to job several Superstars. CJSellers made his return to help Brandon after he was being ambushed by DX. A week later, Brandon turned heel by siding with DX, only to be kicked out of DX a week later. Brandon eventually became the Intercontinental Champion, which started a feud between the two cousins. CJSellers ended Brandon's reign after 3 months by become the new Intercontinental Champion. Brandon was eventually released from contract after his championship loss to CJSellers. CJSellers dropped the championship months later to Al Snow. World Heavyweight Championship reign, heel turn After the WWF was sued by the World Wildlife Fund, and was switched to World Wrestling Entertainment, CJSellers took a break from professional wrestling to focus on his life. He made his return during the renamed Monday Night RAW show, and defeated Triple H to become the new #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. CJSellers went on to defeat The Undertaker and become the new World Heavyweight Champion. The title was then re-named to simply just the WWE Championship. CJSellers turned heel weeks later after he got himself disqualified to retain his WWE Championship. CJSellers went on for the next year in a half as a heel. Eventually CJSellers would lose his WWE Championship after being defeated by John Cena. CJSellers held the title for 398 days. Feud with John Cena, departure from WWE (2004-2007) CJSellers went on to feud with John Cena over the WWE Championship over the next several months. CJSellers defeated John Cena on RAW. The reign lasted 3 months, until John Cena won the title back at Survivor Series. John Cena then lost the title back to CJSellers 2 weeks later. This continued on for awhile until CJSellers and John Cena's feud came to an "end" during a "final match" between the two for the WWE Championship in a Steel Cage match at the annual No Way Out PPV which CJSellers won, then vacated the championship the next night on RAW. CJSellers went on to face random opponents throughout 2007. His "final match" in the WWE was against SmackDown's Kurt Angle, which CJSellers won. CJSellers then took a break from the WWE. After not being seen on WWE TV in over 5 years, but still being under contract, CJSellers announced that he was quitting the WWE. He cited that due to him not even being on TV in 5 years, he had no use for the WWE anymore. CJSellers then went on in late-2008 to open up his own wrestling company. CJSellers eventually went on to be released 3 1/2 years later without even showing up on WWE TV. CJSellers was released from his WWE contract on April 14th, 2012.. Wrestling Franchise Federation (2008-present) CJSellers announced in October of 2008, that he was opening up his own "wrestling foundation". Wrestling Franchise Federation debuted on October 13th, 2008. World Tag Team Championship reign/ending, WFF Championship reign CJSellers went on to form a tag team with newly signed, AJ Styles. They won the World Tag Team Championship during a RAW House Show, defeating the nWo. Their reign lasted 4 months, until they were defeated by The Next Generation Boyz on SmackDown. CJSellers then went on to be drafted back to the RAW brand where he began a feud with Brett Viper, who was the reigning WFF Champion at the time. The two first squared off on an episode of RAW where CJSellers defeated Viper to become the new #1 Contender. The next following weeks, Viper would sneak attack on CJSellers. Causing the first PPV bout for the two, where CJSellers won by DQ. CJSellers then went on the next night on RAW to capture the WFF Championship after an interference from Goldberg. WFF Champion Following Goldberg's help on RAW, Goldberg demanded a title shot, considering he felt that he was owed it. CJSellers defeated Goldberg to retain his title. This was also Goldberg's final match in the WFF before leaving, and retiring from wrestling. Brett Viper demanded his rematch, which CJSellers won. Viper was then drafted to SmackDown!, where he captured the World Heavyweight Championship from former champion, Sean. Through the next following months, CJSellers dominated as champion, until John Cena showed up during one of CJSellers' matches. John Cena distracted CJSellers, causing CJSellers to lose his title. Feud with John Cena, end to reign John Cena showed up on RAW, announcing that he was drafted from SmackDown! to RAW. John Cena cited that he and CJSellers had unfinished business to tend to. CJSellers demanded behind the scenes that he be not put into a feud with John Cena, considering that John Cena was the reason CJSellers left the WWE back in 2007. CJSellers and John Cena would face off in different "pick your poison" matches, which meant that CJSellers could pick Cena's opponent, and Cena could pick CJSellers' opponent. John Cena became the #1 Contender for the WFF Championship when he defeated Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Randy Orton in a 4 Way Dance match. John Cena defeated CJSellers at SummerSlam to become the new WFF Champion. The next few weeks, CJSellers would try and get the championship back, but failed many times. CJSellers then on went to "job" to many opponents, including: Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Edge, Randy Orton, Jason Staten, Big Show, Batista, etc. Injury, return, heel turn (2009-2010) CJSellers suffered an injury during a House Show match against John Cena. CJSellers ended up tearing his shoulder into 3 different places, which caused CJSellers to miss 6 months. CJSellers returned 6 months later and demanded a match against John Cena for the WFF Championship. CJSellers lost the match via DQ when the referee couldn't get CJSellers to break the 5 count while he was continuing to attack John Cena in the corner. This basically ended the feud between John Cena and CJSellers. The next week on RAW, CJSellers said that he was done with John Cena. He began to "squash" serveral wrestlers within the next few weeks. CJSellers the ended his relationship with "on-screen/storyline" girlfriend, Melina. CJSellers began to show signs of a heel turn a week after this when he began to act differently. He began to become more aggressive, dangerous, and even debuted a new look on RAW, shaving his head, growing out a beard, and began wearing a new attire. He even walked down to the ring slowly when he would make his entrance, a remixed version of his current "Voices" theme also debuted. CJSellers eventually turned heel during the WFF One Year Anniversary special when Shannon Silveria returned, and the two ended up forming a new team, called: Straight Edge Society. The team had a short run, but they managed to capture the WFF World Tag Team Championship on a few different occasions. A few weeks later after this, the Wrestling Franchise Federation ended up closing down. Return, end (2010-2011) Wrestling Franchise Federation made their return on October 13, 2010, which was also their Two Year Anniversary. CJSellers turned heel again when his former rival back in 2001, Larry Heightson returned, formed a stable with CJSellers and Shannon Silveria. They named themselves: Nation of Domination. CJSellers won the Intercontinental Championship, while Shannon Silveria became the new World Heavyweight Champion. The group didn't last long, seeing as the WFF closed down a few weeks later. SummerSlam return, closure Once again, the WFF made their return during one of their most successful PPV events: SummerSlam. The card featured a Ladder match main event between the three former WFF Nation of Domination members: CJSellers, Shannon Silveria, and Larry Heightson. Shannon Silveria became the new World Heavyweight Champion that night, but soon after the PPV event, the WFF ended again. Three Year Aniversary, end (2011) When October 13, 2011 came around, CJSellers didn't know about hosting a return show for the defunct Wrestling Franchise Federation. CJSellers ended up choosing to return for one night only, which the WFF did. They returned on October 13, 2011. CJSellers announced that the matches that would take place on the night, all championships would be on the line, and also that the winners of the matches would be the final WFF champions in history. Soon after, the WFF ended, and CJSellers ended his relationship with former girlfriend (kayfabe) Mickie James. After this, CJSellers suddenly went through a dark period in his life. He lost all contact with any of the WFF Superstars. Sudden end (2012) Nearly a year and a half of being away, CJSellers turned the company around and returned on his new channel, REALCJSellers2x. The premiere of the fourth season saw a 3 1/2 star rating, which also revealed was a success for the return of the brand. CJSellers also reignited his feud with former WFF Champion Shannon Silveria. Their long lasting feud topped off as one of the greatest rivalries in the WFF. However after their month return, CJSellers announced another hiatus on October 13, 2012 (which was also announced to see the Four Year Anniversary event, which eventually saw CJSellers cancel.) Semi-Return (2012) The WFF made their official semi-return on October 28, 2012 hosting Royal Rumble 2012. The event saw Brandon make his return and win the Rumble match, CJSellers also became the new WFF Champion after defeating former champion Shannon Silveria. Few nights later on Halloween, the WFF hosted a special Halloween HaVoc show and the next night for one-night-only, Monday Night RAW was hosted on a Thursday, however this was just a one-time thing. Brandon was however, released from his contract shortly after the announced hiatus due to an interview he had done a few days prior to him making a return, bashing the company, CJSellers and among other things. This return would also be its last, until May 2013. Return, WFF Champion The WFF officially made their return on May 13, 2013. CJSellers was ushered in the new season as the WFF Champion, and also, the Brand Extension was disbanded, once again. Shannon Silveria, Feud with John Cena and Brett Viper During an episode of RAW, Shannon Silveria challenged CJSellers, with the stipulation being of Silveria had won, he would get a future world title match, however, he would be defeated by CJSellers. Silveria then, would appear on an episode of SmackDown and announce what his plans were next, but, he ended up dropping the microphone and walked out on the WFF and hasn't been seen since. CJSellers, however, went on to begin a feud with formal rivals, John Cena and Brett Viper. Cena, on an episode of RAW, challenged CJSellers to end their feud, which they competed in a Last Man Standing match, neither of them answered the 10-count, so the match ended in a draw. The following week on RAW, Cena again challenged CJSellers, but, RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff, announced a tag team match between John Cena and CJSellers vs. Brett Viper and Triple H. During the match, John Cena turned on CJSellers and hit him with an Attitude Adjustment, then walked out on the match, allowing Triple H to score the win. On the May 23rd episode of SmackDown, Cena again challenged CJSellers, but Brett Viper interrupted him and said that he was the most deserving of a title shot, CJSellers announced a #1 Contender match between the two to settle it, with CJSellers as special referee. Brett Viper won the match after CJSellers Superkicked John Cena, allowing Brett Viper to hit his finisher and win the match. After the match, CJSellers delivered a CKO to Viper, then announced John Cena was added to the WFF Championship match, making it a triple threat match, and also revealing the match stipulation would be a Hell in a Cell match. At the 2013 WFF Extreme Rules event, CJSellers lost his WFF Championship to Brett Viper. During the match, the lights suddenly went out and when they came back on, CJSellers was laying motionless knocked out on the mat, allowing Brett Viper the chance to pin him. On the May 27th edition of RAW, WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon made his return and told CJSellers that the WFF Board of Directors voted CJSellers out as WFF Chairman, which means CJSellers is no longer Chairman of the Board. CJSellers then proceeded after this to Superkick Mr. McMahon and fired him as-well. However, later in the night, Mr. McMahon interrupted the main event between CJSellers and new WFF Champion Brett Viper by saying that he was suing CJSellers and the entire WFF for assault and also called the police and had CJSellers arrested. Mr. McMahon then demanded the show be cut off the air and it was. Various storylines On the May 30th edition of SmackDown, CJSellers returned after being arrested on the May 27th edition of RAW. He announced that when he was in jail, he made his offered 1-phone call and hired a man to fill-in the other-half of the 50/50 Ownership of the WFF. "Stone Cold" Steve Austin then made his return and was revealed as the new 50% Owner of the WFF. He then proceeded to give a Stunner to McMahon. It was announced on June 1, 2013, that "Stone Cold" Steve Austin had gotten into a dispute over his contract and walked out on the WFF. It is not known if he will be returning, but, most people's opinion is that he won't be coming back, which means the whole storyline of Mr. McMahon being 50% Owner will be dropped and thus, he will resume his backstage duties in the WFF and CJSellers will go back to being WFF Chairman of the Board, etc. It was also announced that CJSellers will be addressing the issue on the June 3rd episode of RAW. Post-Shannon Silveria Return, Current Storylines On the June 10th edition of RAW, Shannon Silveria made his return and didn't explain much about giving CJSellers a concussion. CJSellers, however, did return, via satellite and announced a No DQ match between Shannon Silveria and Brett Viper, in-which Brett Viper won, with the distraction, via satellite from CJSellers. CJSellers then, announced that he has been medically cleared to compete at Sunday's WFF Payback event and the main event will now be defending champion Brett Viper vs. Shannon Silveria vs. CJSellers in a Triple Threat match. At the WFF Payback pay-per-view event, CJSellers wrestled against then-WFF Champion Brett Viper and Shannon Silveria. However, Shannon Silveria would come out the winner and become new WFF Champion after an assist from WFF World Heavyweight Champion Jason Styles. On the June 17t edition of RAW, former WFF Superstar Brandan returned and shoved Mickie James after he match with Brandan's girlfriend, Amber. CJSellers then ran down to the ring to make the save. He later stated that he "...was gonna rip Brandan's head off when he sees him again!" Later on in the night, CJSellers interrupted new WFF Champion Shannon Silveria, which caused a brief-brawl between the 2, which seen Brandan return and help Shannon Silveria, then, former WFF Superstar Larry Heightson returned and seems as if he was gonna help CJSellers, but he turned on CJSellers. All 3 of them gave CJSellers con-chair-toes. Ring of Honor (2012) CJSellers made an appearance at a Ring of Honor event. He was billed as the "Guest for the Night". He was involved in a confrontation with former TNA Superstar Jay Lethal. Lethal said that CJSellers was nothing more but a failure in the wrestling business. This led to a one-on-one match between the two, which CJSellers went to defeat Lethal. The following week, Ring of Honor announced they had signed CJSellers to an "exclusive" 3 Year Agreement. CJSellers then went on 2 weeks later to become the #1 Contender for the ROH Championship after winning a Championship Contender Battle Royal. CJSellers faced off against ROH Champion Kevin Steen at the "Death Before Dishonor" PPV, which CJSellers ended up losing due to a surprise appearance by John Cena. While the referee was unconscious, Cena gave CJSellers an Attitude Adjustment, which allowed Kevin Steen to retain his title shortly after Cena threw the referee back in. Ring of Honor has stated many times that John Cena appearing was not not planned at all and that they were shocked he showed up. However, it has been questioned whether or not CJSellers, Kevin Steen and John Cena were working together throughout the whole incident, as a way to try and change the wrestling business. Departure CJSellers and John Cena both announced that them continuing to appear for any wrestling business outside the WFF or the WWE was bad for business. They stated that it was disrespectful and that they will no longer appear for Ring of Honor. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Superkick **'CKO (RKO) **Rock Bottom **Spear - 2009-2010 **Punt Kick *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **Chop block **Facebreaker knee smash **Figure four leglock **Flowing DDT **High knee **Jumping knee drop **Mounted punches **Running clothesline **Running neckbreaker **Sleeper hold **Spinning spinebuster **Big boot **Inverted facelock backbreaker **Corner clothesline **Turnbuckle bulldog **Arm trap swinging neckbreaker **Arm wrench **Diving elbow drop ***This is used as a tribute to the late "Macho Man" Randy Savage **Repeated elbow strikes **Sitout suplex slam **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker *'Entrance themes' **"Evolve" by Jim Johnston **"Line in the Sand" by Motörhead **"Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive **"Is Cookin'" by Jim Johnston **"Nation Of Domination" by Jim Johnston **"We Are One" by 12 Stones **"Rated RKO" by Jim Johnston **"Metalingus" by Alter Bridge **"End of Days" (Various Versions) by Matt McCloskey, Emphatic, Shaman's Harvest and Jim Johnston **"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage **"King of Kings" by Motörhead **'"Voices" by Rev Theory (WFF/WWE Theme)' **"I Came To Play" by Downstait (Used in ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWF Tag Team Championship (5 times; Brandon) **WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **WWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWE Championship (5 times) *'Wrestling Franchise Federation' **WFF World Tag Team Championship (2 times; AJ Styles 1 time, Shannon Silveria 1 time) **WFF Intercontinental Championship (7 times) **ECW Championship (2 times) **WFF United States Champion (2 times) **WFF Championship (5 times) **World Heavyweight Championship (2 times)